


Unspoken

by mycitruspocket



Series: Flatmate, Friend, Lover and Co. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 221b ficlets, all in my verse but can be read separately.<br/>---<br/>What people think of them and what they really are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a non-native speaker without a beta and amenable to advice, so I would love to hear what you think.  
> And if you find any misspelling, please feel free to tell me!

It’s what most people think about them: Bossy detective and obedient doctor. Because when Sherlock is in his element, John isn’t a man of many words. What they don’t notice is what's left unspoken.

They don’t know that John’s intense glance over piles of files, after hours of paperwork in the Yard means: “If you want to get a bloody leg over anytime soon, you’ll take me to dinner right now!” They only see the detective rising abruptly and they hear the words “Dinner, John!” spoken with a certain arrogance. And they can watch an apparently compliant John following him. 

John’s pointing eyes, when Sherlock is nearly driving the victim insane, are saying: “Dear, you’re rude, let me handle this and go on deducing somewhere else.” What people see is an agitated detective, yelling “Go on, John!” before storming off and a John that, well, goes on. 

The encouraging smile is missed by unknown eyes: “Go, see you at home.” The flash of coat, buzzing off wordlessly, isn’t. 

It’s difficult to catch a glimpse of John’s finger, poking in the detective’s side to make him apologize or to thank someone.

What nobody will ever understand is the depth of the level these two men can communicate without any words. How they can interact only with the silent language of their bodies.


End file.
